A Mere Moment
by Runeee
Summary: Hermione's memory is back, but all is not well when certain things threatens her new found relationship with Jaime. Enters Cersei, Tywin and the Freys. Jaime/Hermione (Sequel to For One Small Moment)
1. Arranged

**Summary:** Hermione's memory is back, but all is not well when certain things threatens her new found relationship with Jaime. Enters Cersei and Tywin. Jaime/Hermione (Sequel to For One Small Moment)

Jaime/Hermione

 **Genres:** Romance/Drama/Action/Angst

 **Fandom:** Crossover between GOT and Harry Potter.

 **Rating:** Borderline to M. High T for teen.

 **A/N:** Hello everyone and here's the sequel to 'Just One Small Moment' this story can be read as a standalone through. It would be short like the first story, and it will have some moments that get in the way of their relationship. This takes place about after Hermione confessed to Jaime of her past and everything. Ehhhh maybe about one month later.

I do not and will not own HP or GOT. I just own this plot and my own original characters.

Please read and tell me what you all think about it.

* * *

A MERE MOMENT

PROLOGUE

' _The things we love destroy us every time, lad. Remember that.'_

 _-Cersei Lannister, Game of Thrones_

* * *

Do you know what the most terrifying feeling in the world is? The feeling that we all go through at some point in our short lives? The feeling that you just want to hold on tight and at the same time run away from.

The feeling that feels so warm and so full of life?

That feeling has little to no place in Westeros. That was one Hermione Granger was getting to learn.

The moment that her memory returned was almost like a death sentence. Everything changed. Everything changed between her and Jaime mostly, and she knew that he was trying. He was trying to accept everything that she was, but she knew just knew that it might be too much.

His world and hers was almost too different. This world of his was surrounded in blood and war. She experienced war. She was in it first handed. It was where she died. Where she first fade away from her world into this one. The one that she now met him.

The person that saved her. He didn't have to. He could have just left her body out and about letting nature handle the job, but instead he took her under his wing. Provided her, just a mere stranger food and clothing expecting nothing in return.

The man in the stories.

The man that backstabbed the mad king in cold-blood and with so much cruelty, was nowhere to be found.

It was just stories. Just that, but she knew that he hid that part of himself from her. It was his demons. The demons that he fought with every day, and even though he smiles with her in her company, deep down it was still with him.

This was why the great Jaime Lannister was feared across the kingdom.

It wasn't until she stumbled upon something dangerous that made her life even more dangerous.

The threat of who must not be named was gone, but she knew another threat will rise soon enough.

The Bolton's and the Freys were great houses. The Bolton's was allied with House Stark and the Freys alliance seemed to be a standalone.

She didn't mean to. She just didn't mean to walk in on a plot that would destroy her and a few other Houses in the far future. That House Lannister was very powerful in it's own right and very skilled in power and having much wealth.

The double-crossing meeting that would be a set point in time in the future.

It had been a few days when Tywin Lannister finally arrived back to Casterly Rock to take over the Lord duties. Jaime still have power, but it had greatly lesson when the Lord returned home.

Jaime's father was a man with great power. He was of politics and Hermione knew much of the art of politics and war. Rumors of everything being tensed at King's Landing reached her ears.

Robert Baratheon had taken the throne for some time now and married Cersei Lannister, part of the agreement for the aid of the Lannister House during the war.

It didn't take long till word had arrived that Jaime's sister was now with a baby.

Tywin reminded Hermione of a less evil version of Voldemort. He didn't really approve of her stay within the walls and being under Jaime's wing. He really disapproved of his son's relationship with her of obvious reasons. She was of no house. She had no stats or nothing to fall upon or to give.

She knew deep down that if she was to marry, Jaime or have any romantic relationship with him it had to be kept under wraps because Tywin Lannister will not let his only heir marry some classless woman that was found on the side of the road.

"The best way at the moment is keep an eye on the Starks. Their house is great, but I'm planning _soon_ that the North will return." Tywin spoke before the words faded on his lips when Hermione arrived upon them.

A confused look was on her face, apparently, she was looking for Jaime and stumbled upon something she wasn't supposed to be.

"Lady Granger, welcome to join our little meeting." Tywin spoke monotone at her dazy appearance.

"Who's this woman?" Roose Bolton demanded, and Walter Frey just stood to the side with a calculating glance at her curious.

"Lady Granger is under the ward of House Lannister, and from what we were talking about earlier, for the price of your aid in the future, I will offer her hand in marriage to your son."

Hermione paled and anger shot up within her stomach. Women was treated like property in this era, but she doesn't like to be handled this way, and to be handed to some ugly stranger.

She wanted to shout for Jaime. To scream his name for help, surely, he would be able to do something about this. At this moment realization hit her.

This was part of the plan. Her arriving her at this time. This give Tywin a reason to send her away, away from his son and in a marriage that will benefit his House is also a bonus.

It was like she had no power in this situation at all. It was like she's useless, but she was far from that. She's a witch and if it's necessary she can use her magic to get out of this. To place fear in their hearts in never messing with her again. She calmed herself down. Being emotional right now will not help her. Acting stupid wasn't going to help her too. If she revealed to the house of men before her, they will confined her as witchcraft and murder her or she has to get ready to murder to protect herself. Hermione Granger was far from a murderer.

Then an idea appeared in her mind. She could just disappeared. She done so with Harry and Ron. She could appariate right now, outside this room and just outside of Casterly Rock to the place she was founded.

Walter seemed angry at this idea and found it very disgraceful.

"I'm promised a Lannister!" He snarled.

"Yes I did promised that, and she's is one. I consider her part of my house."

The idea of just disappearing seemed to be very appealing right about now.


	2. Memory

**Summary:** Hermione's memory is back, but all is not well when certain things threatens her new found relationship with Jaime. Enters Cersei and Tywin. Jaime/Hermione (Sequel to For One Small Moment)

Jaime/Hermione

 **Genres:** Romance/Drama/Action/Angst

 **Fandom:** Crossover between GOT and Harry Potter.

 **Rating:** Borderline to M. High T for teen.

 **A/N:** Hello you all! O.o I have a high feedback on alerts and favorites. Thank you! Also thank you for those who had review Here's chapter one of the story, and well Hermione had solved last chapter issue rather well.

This story is about the growth of both Hermione and Jaime's relationship, and on how much work it needed to be work out. Hermione with her bloodline and where she's from (Being a witch from the future/another world) and Jaime with his past demons (the slaying of the mad king. Etc)

I do not and will not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones. I just own my own plot and my own original characters.

Please read and tell me what you all think about it.

* * *

A MERE MOMENT

CHAPTER ONE

' _It's so hard to forget someone who gave you so much to remember.'_

 _-Unknown._

* * *

 _The idea of just disappearing seemed to be very appealing right about now._

Walter Frey was a very disgusting old feeble man that oddly reminded her of Mr. Filch. He had this nasty snarl on his old winkle face, it was easy to see that he wouldn't a man to fool with.

Tywin promised him her hand. Her hand in marriage, something she rather Jaime to have instead, but there was nobody here to save her or to protect her.

Jaime was not here and nether was Tyrion, who she grew fond over.

Then Hermione reprimanded herself once more. Why should she act the damsel in distress all the time when she could just protect herself?

Her mind just itching just to utter one spell, one word just to erase everything. The spell was one of her main skills. She distastefully reminded of her parents who might still don't know who she was at this moment somewhere in the future or in another world.

Her eyes narrowed at the men who had dared to cross her path. Never mind disappearing, she had something better in store.

"You see, my lords. I have no intentions of getting married at the moment." She paused her lips in disgust. Gone was the fear of them now replaced by anger of being controlled. Here stood the woman who had fought in a war so much bloodier than they could have ever known.

The war that she gave her life up.

"You have no choice, you are my ward. You will do what I say, girl." Tywin tried his best to place fear in her heart, but Hermione wasn't going to have any of that.

Walter glanced at Tywin, "This woman doesn't know what her place is. A few days with me, might do her just." He spoke, a lopsided smile twisted on his lips and she surpassed the urge to shiver at it.

Her eyes leveled with Tywin, defying him. Her gaze never wavered and soon she turned her lips into a huge wide smile.

"I will not have any problem in doing this then. _Obiviate."_ Hermione flickered her wrist and hoped to dear merlin that she could still produce strong wandless magic. It's the only thing she could do in this place and time. She didn't travel here with a wand.

A blue fog like haze settled around Tywin and soon he slumped down onto the ground alerting both Roose and Walter who jerked away from the table.

Roose took out his sword from his side, advancing toward Hermione, who didn't seem to be backing down.

Walter flinched and gasped loudly at the scene.

"Good. I still have it." She muttered before redirecting her attention to Roose, she quickly done the memory charm on him before he could reach her.

He slumped down onto the floor. His blade fell from his grip and cling heavily on the ground.

Walter cowered in the corner of the war room. He began to pray to the old gods, but she didn't gave him any mercy too. The memory charm wash over him in a haze. His eyes remained unclear, and Hermione knew she had done her job properly.

This situation was taken care of. She had erase an hour from their memories from the entire ordeal. Hermione heard loud noises outside the room from the passing Lannister's guards, and knew that soon the three men will recover rather confused at their states.

She needed to leave and with great haste that was what she done. She left the three dazed men alone to their selves, sighing in relief that it worked.

Hermione didn't really practice her magic much since the return of her memories. She was rather afraid of the result if she did tried something bigger than hover a book in the air, but then she smile remembering what she done not so long ago.

She still have her magic.

It was untouched.

Something that reminded her of home.

That smile dropped and her pace came down to a mere walk. She bumped into one guard who wasn't an Lannister (surprising), she figured it was one of the other two guards then.

The stroll through the castle was actually getting rather tiresome till she felt two arms circled around her wasit from behind.

Anger sparked through her amber eyes, ready to stun the poor soul that had dare to lay his or her hand on her, or at least elbow his stomach to let her go. Only, to be silence with a familiar chuckled that reminded her of _home._

"Easy there, it's only me." Jaime laughed and she felt her muscles slowly relaxed within his touch. She turned her body in his hold, so she would be facing him with a scowl.

"Jaime! You frightened me."

His laughter died down slowly, but he still sport a lopsided smile on his face.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, mi'lady. That wasn't my goal." He smiled, the serous expression faded from her face.

The palm of her hand reached the side of his cheek softly, and his eyes softened slightly, but yet he flinched.

"I been looking for you."


End file.
